Picking Up the Pieces
Picking Up the Pieces is a quest obtainable from Parsley at Cantermore University revolving around fragments of a historic artifact. Quest initiation Upon speaking to Parsley to the left of Cantermore University's main staircase, players will find him enervated that the fragments of a historic artifact in his custody, the Aperit Amphora, have apparently been miscategorized as distinct artifacts and distributed among the faculty. The player is tasked to track down all three fragments of the Aperit Amphora, while never being able to quite remember the name, starting from Rosemary. Journal: Parsley, a teacher at the Cantermore University of Magic, wants me to track down the misplaced pieces of an artifact called the Aperit Amphora. He referred me to Rosemary, another teacher, who should be somewhere else in the University. *''Talk to Rosemary.'' Rosemary Rosemary will agree to look into the whereabouts of the missing pieces in exchange for the player returning her book to Final Ink. Journal: Rosemary, another teacher at the University, has agreed to help me look for the Amphora. In return, I have to return her book to Final Ink, the librarian of the city library. *''Give Rosemary's book to Final Ink.'' Returning Rosemary's book Final Ink can be found at the Cantermore Library. After returning the book to Final Ink, return to Rosemary. She would have found the first fragment of the Aperit Amphora, which is the Amphora Base, and will give it to the player. She will also direct the player to Thyme as the next probable bearer of one of the fragments. Journal: Rosemary helped me find one of the pieces to the Aperit Amphora. She said I should go and talk to Thyme about his horn falling behind the dresser... whatever that means. *''Talk to Thyme.'' Thyme Upon speaking to Thyme, he will agree to look for the artifact. While he looks for the artifact, he also requests for an apple. Journal: Thyme wants me to fetch him an apple in exchange for his help in finding the Aperit Amphora pieces. Apple for Thyme A Yellow Apple can be bought from Bluebell opposite the university, as suggested by Thyme; this and other varieties of apples can also be obtained for free from Grassy Fields at Sweet Apple Orchard. Upon being presented with an apple, Thyme will relinquish the requested item, the Amphora Grip, and directs the player towards Sage for the final piece. Journal: Thyme helped me to find one of the pieces to the Aperit Amphora. He said that Sage could help with tracking down the last piece. *''Talk to Sage.'' Sage Sage already knows of the player's quest, but is unsure which of the items in his possession is the final piece of the Amphora. He offers the player a choice of a statuette, a mirror, and a cheese grater. It is assumed that the statuette is the correct choice, as presenting that, now labeled as Amphora Statuette, along with the other two pieces to Parsley results in success. Journal: I've tracked down all three pieces of the Aperit Amphora. I'd better return them to him. *''Return to Parsley.'' Quest completion Upon returning the Aperit Amphora to Parsley, he will assemble it and reveal its purpose - a bottle opener. The player is then rewarded with 50 bits, Gala Boots and 200 XP in all talents. Journal: I managed to find all of the pieces to Parsley's Aperit Amphora, which turned out to be a bottle opener! Although he did give me a nice pair of gala boots and some bits for doing it. Trivia * The status of the NPCs in this quest is based solely on the items in the player's inventory, and the completion of the quest is not tracked. As a result, the quest is not only repeatable, but extreme sequence breaking is possible. ** This has been fixed in Open Server Event 10. * Despite the dialogue claiming otherwise, Thyme does not actually take the apple from the player. It remains in the player's inventory. It can be sold back for no financial loss afterwards. ** This is fixed as of build v2018.03.02. * The character names of Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme, may have been taken from the 1966 studio album of that name by Simon & Garfunkel. They got the name from a line repeated in one of the songs included, "Scarborough Fair/Canticle", a traditional English ballad. Gallery LOE quest Picking Up the Pieces.png|Locations in Cantermore used in the Picking Up the Pieces quest Category:Quests Category:Cantermore